


Falling

by Lady Rahl (thewrittenfae)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Breaking, F/F, Porn Battle, ageils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Lady%20Rahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denna gets her hands on the Mother Confessor and works to break her new Rada'han-ed pet.</p><p>This was part of a Legends of the Seeker Porn Battle, with the prompt "Denna/Kahlan: Breaking"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Kahlan cried out, back arched in pain as Denna brushed the agiel along her hip. There was nothing that Kahlan could compare this pain to, her body and mind didn't know how to take it. Her body was a mass of cracked skin, bruises, and dried blood as Denna had been working her for a week and she was barely hanging onto herself. 

Denna stepped in front of Kahlan and her eyes slid along the taut skin as the Confessor hung in front of her. She liked how beaten the woman looked, and had been a little surprised she'd lasted this long though she knew it was mere threads from the final break. "Too easy."

Kahlan didn't raise her head, she couldn't. Her muscles wouldn't work, too sore and tight to obey, and she didn't have the energy after being put through all the pain. It also took a long while for her to understand the words through the red haze of pain, or was that blood that had dripped into her eyes? It took another long moment before she spit at Denna's feet, all blood.

There was no hesitation in Denna as she set the agiel against Kahlan's inner thigh, almost hard enough to break bone but not quite. 

Kahlan's body jerked sharply and she screamed. She didn't feel the skin split under the agiel or the blood that ran down her leg, all she felt was that her body was on fire, burning her too ash before she felt something inside her snap and she blacked out.

Kahlan gave a croaked groan as she came too, body not wanting her to move much at all. Everywhere hurt, and she could feel the still tender spot on her inner thigh that threatened to crack and bleed again if she moved too much. It took a minute to realize it was too bright and too soft under her to be her cell. Her head turned slightly to look around the sparse but nicely furnished room. 

"Finally awake, I see."

Kahlan's head snapped in the direction of the purred voice, though she winced at the pain the move brought. Denna was stretched out at the head of the bed, naked and lazily watching her as she ate slices of apple. Kahlan hated the soft, hungry sound that came from her throat at the sight of the apple. It had been days since she'd had more than bread crusts, and that was just enough to keep her alive but not anywhere near well sated. 

Denna chuckled darkly as she ate another piece of apple. "You can have some, if you serve well."

Kahlan frowned and curled a little more at the foot of the bed where she'd woken up. She hated that a good part of her fought to do as told, to serve as Denna wanted. 

"I have more patience than most think I do." Her legs parted a little and she raised an expectant brow. "Serve."

Kahlan's head turned away after another quick glance at the apple, stubborn as she looked at the wall near the bed. Though the longer she sat there, the harder it was to sit there. It wasn't too long before she was crawling between Denna's legs, the battle inside herself lost in favor of pleasing the blond. She breathed softly against Denna's core as her eyes watched her shiver. She was hesitant as her tongue slid out to lick her slowly, tasting, and she hated the pleasure she got from the soft moan she received.

Denna gave her a little while to explore because Kahlan had never done this before, though after a while her hand slid into the brunette's hair and pushed her harder against her core. 

Kahlan gave a low, dark sound at being forced against Denna, though she took the hint well enough as her mouth started to work Denna faster. She knew she was doing well as Denna moaned and rocked against her after a while. Growing bolder, Kahlan worked two fingers into the blond as her mouth slid up to wrap around her clit. She worked her hard and fast, able to add a third finger. Part of her kind of liked the sounds Denna was making, though she was still having a weak internal battle with herself. Her teeth slid over Denna's clit a little sharply and she was rewarded with Denna crying out and cumming. Kahlan continued to work her for a moment before she raised her mouth from Denna, finger slipped from her core. 

Denna watched Kahlan as she started to catch her breath from the pleasure. Kahlan was good with her mouth, she'd make a good pet if Denna could make sure she used a slightly harder edge instead of the soft touch the Confessor tried to keep in everything. When Kahlan started to pull back, Denna moved with lighting speed and tugged her by her ankles down the bed some so she was on her back. 

Kahlan made a soft, horse squeak as she ended up with her legs apart under Denna. Her breathing went up a little as Denna moved to breath against Kahlan's core, her legs parting more for the woman that held her invisible leash. Her body arched with a soft whimpered sound at the feel of Denna's tongue sliding along her core, exploring and tasting for a brief moment. She didn't have time to get used to the feel of that tongue against her before she was arching more with a soft cry as Denna's tongue worked its way into her, working her like Denna had punished her, hard, fast, and relentless. She bucked and cried as her hands fisted the sheets, part of her knowing that she dare not touch Denna without invite or she'd risk punishment. She was close to her edge when Denna slowed down, letting her boiling become a simmer and then her mouth was gone and Kahlan was whimpering and writhing for her touch. When she thought she'd never get release, two of Denna's fingers plunged into her and stretched her wide suddenly. She cried out as she was worked fast and fairly hard with those fingers, rising faster than the first time as even as it hurt because she wasn't able to get used to the fingers the pleasure was too much to care about the pain. 

Just before she was about to cum Denna slowed again. Instead of letting her come down, she kept working her so that she stayed bucking and wanting, just on the brink of orgasm. It took a long moment to realize that Denna was speaking. 

"Who am I?"

Kahlan frowned as much as she was able to as her body tried to buck more against those fingers, wanting her release. "D...Denna..." She croaked softly.

Denna's fingers slowed a little and Kahlan hated the smirk that Denna had when she whimpered at the slowing pace. "Who am I?"

Kahlan was quiet for a moment, warring with herself as her body warred against her as well. It's a panted, soft voice that finally answered, "M....My Mis..Mistress..."

Kahlan didn't have to guess if Denna liked her answer, even if it was hesitant. One minute she was answering and the next the world exploded behind her eyes and her body was arching sharply as she screamed again, this time in pleasure as she came for Denna. She barely had a moment to be surprised when Denna didn't let her down, instead working her faster and harder. Kahlan continued to give cried pants as he body arched and bucked sharply against Denna's fingers, a second orgasm building fast and hard. 

It didn't take Denna long to work Kahlan up, thumb running a nail over Kahlan's clit. Kahlan's body arched at an impossible bowed form as she screamed, throat raw, as she came again, harder than before. 

This time Denna did let Kahlan down, almost gently. Kahlan laid on the bed as she panted, unable to even thing past the pleasure that left her body twitching and shivering. She'd never felt anything so delicious in her life and as much as she hated herself for it, she knew she might just do anything that was asked of her by her Mistress if it meant she could feel this way again.


End file.
